The visual cycle of the ocellus of the larval mosquito Aedes aegypti will be characterized by microphotometry. We will examine the relationship of the visual cycle to aspects of photoreceptor function, particularly to visual adaptation measured by the electroretinogram. We will also study the relationship of the light-dependent modulations of visual cell ultrastructure to the visual pigments and visual cycle.